


OmegaDickweek Day 2 - Jealousy

by GoddessofRoyalty



Series: DC Omegaverse [8]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Yeah, I took an omegaDick week prompt and had the main focal pairing of it be TimKon. With it's title you can probably figure out the way I went with that though.





	OmegaDickweek Day 2 - Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually the first one I wrote. 
> 
> The kid’s name was like picked out of a hat. Tim really needs to have some more named kids in canon (that aren’t named after his mother) so I can poach names from them. 
> 
> Pairings: Tim/Kon

Dick walks into the kitchen to a very frazzled-looking Tim sitting across from his daughter.

“Come on, you need to eat your breakfast,” Tim says, gently trying to convince the girl’s mouth open with the spoon of food.

“Morning Tim – is Joan not behaving for you?” Dick asks, going to get the cereal down for himself.

“I have a meeting his morning that I can’t miss and Conner was supposed to be watching her while Alfred was out but then some boat decided to sink so he went to help and he isn’t back yet and I really need to leave,” Tim says in more verbal diarrhoea than explanation. Something he had become more prone to after Joan was born. Stacking heroing with being Wayne Industries CEO and a parent making its mark. “So Joan needs to actually eat her breakfast so I can take her with me until Conner can come pick her up.”

“Or you could leave her with me.” Dick tries not to get offended that Tim hasn’t already asked him to watch Joan. But he gets that Tim wants to prove he and Conner can be parents without completely depending on their families. Really, he gets it. And anyway, Dick had only arrived at the manor last night.

“Really?” Dick tries to not get offended at how surprised Tim is at his offer. Really tries not to get offended.

“Sure, I haven’t had the chance to spend some quality uncle-niece time with her for a while.” Not because Dick had been avoiding her. He’d just been busy and didn’t want to impose too much on Tim. Especially seeing how clear Tim made it that he wanted to prove he could do it himself.

“Thank you,” Tim is already up and rushing around to finish getting dressed for work. “I owe you.”

“We’re family – we help each other out,” Dick explains and he does manage to catch Tim to give him a light scenting before taking Tim’s spot in front of Joan.

She eats for him. Although not at any rushed pace but the fact that he isn’t stressed about her needing to finish _fast_ makes her more receptive to actually going along with the eating thing. By the time Tim is dressed and ready Dick’s only managed to get another three spoons of food into her but it’s probably more than Tim had his entire attempt.

“I got to go to work Joan, Daddy should be home to bring you to see me at lunch, but be good for Uncle Dick until then,” Tim says, gentling nuzzling Joan to scent her despite the fact it means he has to wipe some of her breakfast off his face. “Thanks again Dick, Conner shouldn’t be too long.”

“Really, it’s nothing.” It will be nice to spend time with his niece.

Tim gives him a quick, parting scent, before heading off to work. And the only people left awake in the manor now Dick and Joan.

“Timmy’s doing a good job with you,” Dick says and Joan works on eating her latest mouthful of food. “And to think he was so afraid of messing it up.”

There had been a couple of times where Tim had confessed his fears about parenthood to Dick. Not that he was afraid of being a parent, but afraid of neglecting his child like his parents did him. Fear of favouring his job over everything else.

Dick’s assurances that Tim wouldn’t neglect his pup were thankfully proven right. Tim devoted to her from the second she was born and making sure he was always there for her even between his other responsibilities.

“Your daddy certainly helps as well,” Dick adds. And he does – Conner having stepped up from the moment he found out he and Tim were going to have a baby. Easily agreeing to stay home with Joan so Tim could go back to Wayne Industries. The two of them balancing their schedules so they could be superheroes on top of it all.

Tim had found himself an ideal mate. The two of them managing to make it work despite all the reasons it might not have.

And Dick’s happy for them. He is. He’s glad Tim found a mate and love and had a beautiful daughter, while also being Red Robin.

Dick is so happy for him.

He just doesn’t understand how Tim has managed it when he hadn’t.

Tim who had been more surprised than excited when he found out he was pregnant. Compared to Dick who has been thinking of having a baby since he first woke up in pants soaked with slick.

He doesn’t want to ruin Tim’s happiness. Tim more than deserves to have his life going right. Dick just wishes it was him as well.

And it’s hard, cleaning up Joan and carrying her into the living room that had been turned into a playroom for her, because Dick wishes she was his. He supposes if he really tried to he could – she did inherit both her parents black hair that Dick also shares. But she also inherited so much else from Conner and Tim that Dick can just see them when he looks at her.

Anyway, he doesn’t actually want Joan. He likes having her as a niece. Being able to be an uncle.

What he wants is a pup of his own as well.

What he wants is to settle down with an alpha without one of them fucking it up and having a kid and making it work.

Instead he has awkward relationships with the people he could have had it with but fucked it up along the way and bad-idea one night stands across a lot of the people he knows.

The weight of his Joan in his arms starts to feel like the weight of regret.

Before Dick has a chance to put Joan down he hears the sound of a door opening and closing. Considering the time, it’s much more likely for Conner or Alfred to be home than Bruce awake yet.

When Dick and Joan go to investigate they discover it Conner walking through one of the side-doors.

Joan excitedly reaches out to her father when Dick meets him halfway to the room. The alpha already apparently knowing where his daughter is and honing in on her location despite the fact his clothing still slightly damp and wrecked from what he had been doing.

“Hey Joan, did you miss me?” Conner asks, coming over and gently rubbing his hand against his daughter’s cheek. “I’m guessing Tim’s already gone to work?”

“Yeah, I said I’d look after her so he didn’t have to rush her ready as well as himself,” Dick says as Joan happily nuzzles against her father’s hand and wrist.

“Thanks for that,” Conner says, before glancing down at his daughter who is reaching towards him. “I don’t know if you want me to pick you up just now, my shirts kind of gross.”

“I don’t think she cares,” Dick says as Joan keeps reaching for her father. His heart clenching at just how much she clearly loves Conner. How clear it is that she is loved by both her parents.

“Yeah, just, give me a second,” Conner pulls back and Dick thinks he’s going to quickly go and get changed but instead he just strips off his shirt and shoves enough of it into one of his pant pockets so it will stay before taking Joan from Dick’s arms.

“Now we got to think of something nice to make it up to Tim that I took longer than I thought,” Conner says to Joan. “Think I should bake him something nice for lunch or pick him up the file he said he left in the other office.”

Dick is sure a lot of people would find the image jarring – Conner, who Dick can admit looks the part of the powerful alpha male, shirtless and talking to his daughter about baking and errand running for his at-work omega. And Dick remembers when Conner was the more brash and standoffish alpha. Remembers the amount of times Tim had come to him frustrated over butting heads with the alpha over who should lead Young Justice.

Conner had grown up through, from the bratty Superman Clone into an alpha so comfortable in his own identity that it didn’t even cross his mind to be offended he was staying home with their daughter while his omega mate went to work. Into an alpha that could still scare basically all of the criminals he met as a superhero while also worrying about helping Alfred with dinner.

One might say it was luck that allowed Tim to have an alpha like that, but Dick knows a good deal of it was because of him knowing Conner for so long. For helping shape Conner into an alpha that didn’t have to prove himself better or the top dog.

“What’s your plans for the day?” Conner asks.

“Rest mostly,” Bruce had asked him to look over a case as he was free from his own but it wasn’t so important that it couldn’t wait until after Bruce woke up for the day. Dick able to enjoy the luxury that is Wayne Manor until then.

“Nice. Can you watch her for a little longer while I get changed or do you not want to be bothered much longer?”

“I can watch her.” Dick does love being with her. He just has to try not to let it get to him that his little brother has her while he still hasn’t managed to even get a mate without it all blowing up in his face.   

“Thanks,” Conner says and hands Joan back over to Dick before heading off towards the bedrooms to get changed.

He’s back in a speed that says he hurried but not that he used much super-speed and takes Joan off to do whatever it is they plan for the day. And it hurts a bit to let her go because Dick honestly loves having a pup in her arms but he knows she needs her parents and that they love her dearly and deserve all the attention she gives them.

He just also wishes he had a pup of his own to love and be loved in return by.

**Author's Note:**

> As always my tumblr is GoddessofRoyalty if you want to chat/send me prompts/read snippets/etc


End file.
